


To Keep Him Safe

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a fight with Sasuke, after seeing him punch out a guy for no particular reason. Sasuke is certain he was a pervert after Naruto. After the fight, Sasuke broods over his jealousy over Naruto, along with his jealousy of Naruto. No one, except for Itachi, has ever made him feel this way. Why does he always desire the ones he envies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Him Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Sasuke leaves Konoha and Team 7, after the mission in the Land of Waves and Orochimaru putting the curse mark on Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto demanded, glaring at Sasuke. He hated this. He hated being protected. He hated seeing Sasuke punch out a guy without understanding why, except that it had something to do with this arrogant jerk's obsession with protecting his "total idiot" of a teammate. Most of all, he hated Sasuke risking his life for his sake. It was all too easy for Naruto to remember the smell of blood, the wetness of it, the prick of the needles as he cradled Sasuke in his arms...no.

No, Naruto told himself, as his eyes slitted, without his even realizing it. 

"Everyone thinks I'm the bad tempered one," he grumbled, hiding behind irritation. It was so much easier to be irritated with Sasuke than to work out his true feelings. "I don't know why some guy offering me a little money should deserve to have the shit kicked out of him by you-"

"You idiot."

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's voice. The other boy usually called him an idiot, but this time, his hands were gripping Naruto's shoulders with painful tightness.

His own eyes nearly popped out, a shout of outrage waiting to burst from his mouth, but the words died at the fury on Sasuke's face. Naruto had never seen him so angry.

"Do you know what that pervert was offering you money for?" Sasuke hissed. "He wanted your ass!"

Shock nearly made Naruto's eyes fall out, as he stared at Sasuke. "What?" he asked, stupidly. Someone wanted his ass? Surprise at the situation was forgotten, when Naruto heard the sound of Sasuke's teeth grinding.

"Why are you so angry?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "Girls hit on you all the time, guys, too, sometimes. Sakura-chan gets it, too. Why are you so angry, when it's me?" A little hurt trickled into Naruto's voice. Why was it so wrong to hit on him? Did Sasuke think him that repulsive?

Sasuke's eyes shifted, avoiding Naruto's. Color rose in his normally pale cheeks. "That's different," he muttered. "That guy was a real pervert and you're more...innocent than Sakura, or me. He knew it and was trying to take advantage of you."

Embarrassment and anger heated Naruto's face. "So I'm not only an idiot, but also too helpless to defend myself against some random guy?" Naruto snapped. "Stop treating me like a damsel in distress, Sasuke!"

"I will, when you stop acting like one!" Sasuke snarled. His own eyes were brimming with fury, meeting Naruto's anger head on. "Stop smiling and leaving yourself open to perverts like that! I hate it, when you flirt with other guys, not even realizing you're flirting! You're too cute to get away with that shit!"

Sasuke's mouth slammed shut, when he realized what had escaped from it. His face reddened, even more.

Naruto's mouth dropped open, as his face got hot. Very hot. Did Sasuke realize what he'd just said? That he, Naruto, was "too cute"? That he hated seeing him "flirt with other guys"?

Before Naruto could get his brain wrapped around any of it, Sasuke turned his back on him and stalked off.

Naruto watched him go, his mouth still hanging open.

**********

Damn him, Sasuke thought savagely, as he walked away. Damn you, Naruto, with your idiot face, your big, blue eyes, and your soft, kissable mouth. Damn you for overflowing with sweetness you'll share with anyone who smiles at you, or you feel sympathy for. You're supposed to be...

Sasuke came to a complete halt, when he realized what the rest of the sentence was. What was he thinking? It was too late to stop from thinking it, though, and way too late to stop from feeling it.

You're supposed to be mine, Naruto. 

Sasuke knew he could be jealous and territorial as hell. There had been a time, when he hated sharing his beautiful older brother with anyone else. This possessiveness had not died, when Itachi destroyed his life and his clan. Instead, it had intensified his hate, making his drive for revenge a compulsion he couldn't resist.

Itachi was his. His to overcome. His to kill. The idea of anyone else fighting Itachi, catching Itachi's eye, filled him with fury. Sasuke didn't care if it was a bit incestuous, this passion. His feelings for Itachi were private and he had no intention of letting anyone close enough to discover them. In spite of his best intentions, someone had gotten closer than he wished.

The remembered softness of Naruto's lips touching his own made his mouth burn and his loins tighten. Girls had been throwing themselves at Sasuke for years and he could care less. One stupid little loser of a boy had kissed him and Sasuke had been driven to an edge he'd been certain only Itachi could chase him to. 

Why Naruto? He was completely different than Itachi, completely lacking every quality Sasuke coveted and admired...except for a heart. Itachi had proven he had none. Sasuke wasn't sure if he had one, either. Naruto had enough heart for ten people. He cared about everyone, everything that Sasuke was indifferent to.

He envied Naruto. He envied Naruto being able to enjoy Sakura's attentions, as well as his ease in making friends with people. He envied his simple joy in living. He'd always envied it, even though he'd hidden his envy behind arrogance. 

I'm pathetic, Sasuke thought, with a wave of self loathing. I always desire the people I envy. It's like I'm a greedy snake, trying to swallow what I desire. An image of Orochimaru's wicked, hungry smile; tongue twitching with lust arose in the back of his mind. No wonder he was interested in Sasuke. The dark ninja probably recognized a kindred spirit in him, when he put the curse mark on Sasuke. The same curse mark throbbed in pain, when he thought of it, as if thinking of Orochimaru somehow activated it. Sasuke could easily see himself as a snake, slithering after Naruto through the Forest of Death, trying to swallow that succulent little bundle of passion, just to keep it inside his belly. Just to keep Naruto all to himself.

Bile filled Sasuke's mouth, as he realized what he was thinking. Was he really capable to doing something like that to Naruto? It will never happen, Sasuke swore to himself. If it ever looks like I'm a danger to Naruto, I'll leave Konoha. I swear I'll keep him safe, even from myself.


End file.
